Unexpected Encounters
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Airports can be interesting... especially when you find out something there that could change your life. AshleyMariee x ASFJerome


**I took a small hiatus from Living on a Few Wishes and collecting OC's for Minecraft Musicalmania. I have another series that I just thought of, and that'll be coming out soon. But for right now, here's a nice one shot.**

It was the last day of my Europe trip with the guys. Ryan and Adam had already taken their flights and now Mitch and I were the only ones left. Although Mitch was boarding another plane, he agreed to hang out at mine before he had to depart.

Sighing, I leaned back on the airport chair and elbowed my buddy. He looked up from checking his latest video views.

"What's up? Ready to head back to the US?" he grinned and asked, showing off his soft Canadian accent.

"Sure I am. I'll miss a bunch of things about Europe though," I replied.

"Like what? I'm just curious."

"Um… Oktoberfest! That's a good one! And Barcelona!"

"You're right. Those were fun. Wanna get some trinkets to bring back?"

"Do you?"

"Nah gee." He returned to staring at his phone and slid further down the chair.

"Oh, okay." I glanced behind me to still find no plane. I noisily exhaled, reminding me of something. Next thing I knew, my face turned into a giant smirk and I placed my mouth next to Mitch's ear. I slurped as loud as I could.

This freaked him out, leading him to stand and stare down at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Jerome! What was that?!"

"Slurp."

He figured out what I was doing and went along with my game. Mitch immediately changed his facial expression to mortally scared. He dropped to his knees, both hands clasped together in a large fist. "No please! Not the slurp!"

"Ha ha!" I stood as well, pulled out an imaginary weapon, and swung it around, "Meet my Betty! You have no chance against her! She's so sweet!"

"Yeah, I know man. But…" Mitch leaped up and swung out another imaginary weapon, "You haven't been introduced to Mister Betty!"

I laughed and quickly glanced around the area to find a third of the passengers looking on at our act, "Not Mister Betty!"

"Boys, what are you doing?" a familiar girl questioned. I spun around to find Ashley, a grin on her face and her arms crossed.

"Hey Ashley!" Mitch begun, instantly dropping our improvised skit.

"Hi," she said, in her sweet little British accent.

I smiled and glanced over in her direction, "Hey."

Ashley turned to me, "What's new?"

"Nothing much. Waiting for the flights. What are you doing here?"

"I never got to say goodbye."

Mitch switched between Ashley and I for a few moments and then backed up. I found him picking up his bags.

"Uh… my plane is departing," he told us, "It's not like I want you and Ashley to have a private moment… like that would happen…" Mitch widened his eyes, smiled, and quickly rushed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Classic Benja," I commented. Ashley nodded.

"So…" she continued.

"So…"

"It was nice seeing you here."

"That was great."

"What?"

"Seeing you."

"Oh."

"I've never really gotten to know you."

"Haven't we recorded like a billion times?"

"Yeah, but never just us two… you know what… let's do a Hunger Games together. Me and you."

"Really…? Why? And when?"

"I don't know. When I arrive back in New Jersey?"

"Uh… sure Jerome."

"Ashley, you seem hesitant."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I paused and sighed, "This is a really personal question…"

Ashley lifted her head up and gazed into my eyes, "What is it?"

"Um… do you like anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like anyone more than a friend?"

"Oh. I suppose so… but I won't tell."

"Come on, Ashley! You gotta tell me!"

"I'm gonna find Mitch."

I stopped short and caught my excited breath, "Do you want to go?"

She didn't reply, making me a bit nervous.

I returned to my previous train of thought, "Do you like Mitch?"

"No… he's a good friend though. A lot of fans have been pairing us up together."

I smirked, "Tell me about it."

"Cause I look better with someone else."

"Who is it? May I ask?"

Ashley glanced down at her cell phone, "Jerome, I would be glad to take your Hunger Games offer, but I must be off."

"You're leaving so soon?!"

"I'm sorry."

"At least tell me who you like."

"Hasn't it been obvious the whole time?"

I paused and stared at her, gaping open my mouth, "Is it…?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Goodbye Jerome." Ashley waved and walked off, leaving me in a romantic trance. I said one last thing before she disappeared into the distance, "Ma gawd. I'm one lucky guy."

**That's the first of many one-shots. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
